


[チェカレオ]無題

by graygraygray



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray
Relationships: Cheka/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 18





	[チェカレオ]無題

少年直到很久以後才後知後覺地發現：或許他的叔叔並不怎麼喜歡他。

儘管兩人一整年幾乎見不到幾次面，但切卡從小便老愛成天跟在對方後頭跑，爬到他膝蓋上坐，嚷嚷著要聽對方的英勇事蹟教他魔法，搞得他叔叔煩不勝煩，每次假期回到王宮便一溜煙躲進自己的寢宮閉門不出。後來總算等到叔叔畢業了回到王宮，卻輪到他去住校了。

當少年成為少年，步入青春期，如每頭奔馳於大草原的健康雄獅那樣長高長壯，鬃毛色澤漸深而滑順，總算快要迎頭趕上他叔叔的身高。而他叔叔躲他的狀況則越來越嚴重。他好不容易放了長假回宮，隨著侍僕走進對方的寢宮，房裡散發著一股淡雅的熟悉香味，走過大理石地板，撥開好幾層厚重的帳幔，床上堆疊著一個又一個鬆軟帶流蘇的枕頭，然而就是沒見到想見的人。

他隨口問對方的行蹤，得到侍僕慌亂無助的反應，也無意為難下人，便擺擺手道無妨，打開落地窗走到戶外陽台，動了動鼻子，手腳輕快地從二樓縱身躍下，穩穩地落在鋪著草皮的地面，順著空氣中的味道尋了過去。

味道最後領他進到一座巨大的溫室，他步離設計妥善的步道，遁入蜿蜒的小徑，走沒多久便看見一條深咖啡毛色的尾巴從一團翠綠間露了出來。少年停下腳步，特意發出比剛才還要大的腳步聲，停在樹下，輕聲喚道：「雷歐納皇叔。」

那只尾巴在他的視線裡向上捲起又放鬆，少年聽見對方重重嘆了口氣，或許還不耐煩地動了動耳朵，愣是沒打算從樹上下來。他又叫了一次對方的名字，他叔叔才不情不願地從枝葉間冒出頭，瞧了他一眼，說：「……幹嘛啊。」


End file.
